Kiddnapped
by foxfire222
Summary: Ed has been kidnapped over a week where his dad and grandpa are gone on a vacation together. Gin gets hurt trying to save him and now he needs Riley and Huey to help him
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Ed getting kidnapped and it is Gin, Riley, and Huey who have to save him. This all happens over a weekend where Grandpa is on vacation with Mr. Wunsler so no one but the three of them knows.**

**Chapter 1**

Riley woke to his cell phone ringing at 4 am. He answered it, "This better be good nigga."

"Riley, it's Gin." This was followed by several heavy coughs, "Backyard, help." More coughs and then a thumping sound and a dial tone

"Gin…GIN?" Riley rushed over to the window in his and Huey's room that faced the backyard and gasped. Gin lay on the grass, his figure barely visible in the dark but it was to still to be comforting. Riley ran over to Huey's bed and shook him awake, "Huey. Wake up man. I need ya to grab your first aid kit an follow me. No time for questions."

"What?" asked Huey sleepily

"You got ears nigga? I said no time for questions. My friend could be dead. Now hurry the fuck up." Yelled Riley

Riley grabbed Huey's first aid kit from under his bed. Hen he pulled Huey out of the room, down the stairs, and out to the back. The pair ran over to Gin's still form and turned him over, "Holy shit!" Riley said in quiet shock

Gin Rummy wore his usual cloths with one difference, it was in tatters. His head was missing the bandana he usually wore and instead sported a large, bleeding gash. One of his eyes had become black and his nose was obviously broken. Dried blood trailed from his mouth to his chin from 2 holes in his mouth, once occupied by teeth. His left hand bleed freely from a bullet wound in the center of his palm. As well as who knew how many injuries going unseen in the darkness.

"Help me get him inside and up to our room." Said Huey

It took a while but they made it upstairs and placed Gin on Riley's bed, "We gots ta help him Huey."

"We? What's with the we? You don't know shit about first air." Huey said as he pulled off Gin's trench coat

"But he's my friend Huey. I cant just stand by an not do shit." Riley said

"Fine, you wanna help? Get a small green case out of my closet." Huey said, removing Gin's shirt, "And bring me a lighter to sterilize a needle for stitches."

Riley rushed to do as he was told(for once). He grabbed the green case and a special lighter, ironically given to him by Gin. When Riley returned to the bed he gasped. Gin laid on his bed, naked, Huey having just removed Gin's underwear. Riley snapped, "Nigga, what the fuck you doin to him?"

Huey's eyes squinted, "In order to treat all his wounds I need to see all of him. If you were hurt close to your junk and it needed to be treated or you would loose it would you want a shy doctor? Now get out, I need to concentrate. Call Ed and see if he knows what the Hell's going on." Huey handed Riley the cloths, "Go wash these. I'll need to redress him when I'm done so they need to be clean or we risk infection."

Riley left the room quickly to wash the bloody cloths. He then called Ed's house but no one picked up the phone. Riley called 5 more times with the same result. The cloths finished an hour later and Riley brought them up. He entered the room and gasped. His bed sheets were covered in blood. Huey stood off to the side, wiping off surgical tools that had been in the green case. Riley looked at Gin and saw several bandaged areas.

Riley began to redress Gin and was about to put his shirt back on when Huey said, "Don't, you'll mess up the bandages. Just leave him in his pants. Now help me move him to my bed so we can change your sheets."

As Huey took the sheets downstairs Riley sat in a chair next to Gins unconscious form. Gin's breathing was normal but he could still die, "Gin, don't you die on me nigga. If you die, who gonna be my dawg? You my fucking best friend for Christ sake. You an Ed, you're my only fucking friends. Only ones I ever had." Tears fell down Riley's cheeks, "Everyone treats me like a li'll kid who cant do shit. Or try an tell me ta change who I am. But you an Ed, you an Ed is different. Ya'll treat me like you would treat any nigga ya liked. Ya'll treat me like an equal. Ya'll except me for the nigga I am. Ya'll even teach me to shoot an shit." Riley fell forward and collapsed into sobs on Gin's bandaged chest, "Please, I don't want to be alone again."

Huey stood outside the door listening. He could sleep on the couch tonight. Riley needed to be alone. And Riley would go crazy if Huey saw his moment of weakness, "Night Riley." Whispered Huey before turning around and heading downstairs


	2. say WHAT now

**Chapter 2: Say WHAT Now?**

Gin slowly returned to consciousness. His whole body was in pain. His injuries must have been worse then he thought because he didn't remember passing out. He suddenly became aware of a light pressure on his chest. Gin opened his eyes to find his head propped up by pillows. He was lying on a bed in a small room he had never seen before. He used his propped up head to look down at what was causing the weight on his chest.

His eyes widened at seeing Riley's head resting on crossed arms, sleeping on his chest. He was also shocked when he saw tears falling from beneath closed lids. Gin listened to Riley mutter urgently in his sleep, "No, Gin, come back. Where are you? You can't leave me all alone, please."

Gin saw Riley's hands tighten into fists as Riley began to breathe harder, "Riley." Gin whispered urgently. Riley's eyes snapped open to meet Gin's softly smiling face, "I'm not going anywhere li'll man."

"Gin, you're alright." Riley said happily as he hugged Gin around the chest. Gin hissed in pain, "Oh, sorry man. How do you feel? You need anything?"

"I could use some pain pills if you got 'em. My whole body feels like its been bitch slapped." Gin hissed as he sat up before falling right back down onto the bed

"Don't get up so fast nigga. You just stay right dare, don't go nowhere till I gets back." Riley said as he ran out of the room to find Huey

Gin sat up slowly and put his legs over the side of the bed. A memory flashed threw his head suddenly.

_The air was riddled with enemy fire. All around Gin soldiers ran this way and that. Suddenly, as one was running by, he fell to the ground holding his leg, "Damn it, some nigga done shot me."_

_Gin figured someone else would help him but he looked around to see the others retreating to cover. Gin ran over and stood in front of the fallen soldier, shooting with deadly accuracy at the enemy. He shouted over his shoulder, "What's your name nigga?"_

"_Ed Wunsler III."_

"_I'm Gin Rummy man. Think you can get up?"_

"_Naw, I can't feel my fucking leg no more."_

"_Well then keep your head low and hold on tight." Still firing with one hand Gin leaned down and pulled Ed up, "Hold n tight to my shoulder an move your ass."_

Gin shook his head to clear it of the memory. He slowly got up and found his cloths on the second bed in the room. He carefully put on his shirt but didn't button it, leaving it hanging open. He was about to put his shoes on when the bedroom door opened.

"Nigga, what you doing up? I told you to stay in dat bed." Lectured Riley

"It pains me to say this, but Riley's right. You shouldn't be moving around so soon." Said Huey

Riley handed Gin a glass of water and a bottle of his grandpa's extra strength pain medication. Gin tried to take the bottle of pills but hissed and dropped it as pain shot threw his hand. He looked at it and saw it was bandaged, "What happened to my hand?"

"It was shot, a clear threw and threw." Said Huey

Riley opened the bottle and handed a few to Gin. Gin took a drink of water and swallowed the pills, "I tried to call Ed but no one answered. How can we reach him to tell him what happened to you?"

Gin sighed and said, "By delivering one billion dollars to Meadowlark Memorial Park in 2 days by the statue."

"What you talken bout?" asked Riley

"Ed's been kidnapped." Gin said quietly while staring at the floor as he sat on the bed

"What?" asked Huey and Riley as one

"Last night me an Ed was chilling at his pad. Ed's old man is gone for the week an' all the help be's on vacation so it was just us. We was watching some shit on the T.V. when some nigga kicked the door in an' pointed a gun at us. We pulled out ours an' started shooting at the fuckers. Then more showed up and one shot my gun out my hand. Guess that's why I got dis hole in my hand. Anyway, Ed ran out of ammo an' those niggas charged us. I tried to protect Ed when they knocked his ass out but I got stabbed, fell, an' hit my head. Last thing I remember is stumbling out of the house." Din's shoulders shook and wet spots appeared on the carpet below him, "I promised him." Whispered Gin before suddenly falling forward on to the floor, unconscious

"Gin! Huey, what the hell happened?" Riley said panicked as he heaved Gin back to the bed

"He's fine. He just over exerted himself and passed out. He'll be fine in a few hours." Said Huey

"We got's to help Ed Huey." Said Riley

"No we don't. Ed's dad will pay for him back." Said Huey

"No he wont. Ed told me once that that old bastard aint never done shit to protect his ass. Trust me, if the choice is between Ed and money, that prune will take the damn money any day of the year."

"Well what can we do Riley?"

"I gots a plan. We just gotta wait for Gin to wake up." Riley said


	3. I GOTS A PLAN NIGGA

**I GOTS A PLAN NIGGA**

_"What the Hell is wrong with you Wunsler?" yelled the commanding officer, "I give you one job to do, one job, and you can't even do that right. All you had to do was go into town and fill the water tank. And you end up causing a shootout."_

_Gin suddenly punched the officer in the face, "What the Hells wrong with __him?__ What the fucks wrong with __you__ is the better question. You're yelling at an injured man instead of helping him. Get your damn ass out the way so the medic can do his job."_

_Ed looked shocked at first then worried as Gin began to leave. Ed reached out and grabbed Gin's Kevlar vest, "Don't leave me man." Ed said_

_Gin turned to look at Ed curiously, and, at seeing the fear in Ed's eyes, smiled understandingly. He kneeled down and grabbed Ed's hand and squeezed it, "I'll never leave you as long as you need me. I'll keep you safe, no matter what."_

_"Promise?" asked Ed_

_"Promise." Bing said, squeezing Ed's hand_

Gin sat up quickly, "Ed…aww." Gin grabbed his head, which was spinning. He realized he had sat up to fast. He was covered in a cold sweat and discovered he was crying from his dream. Gin reached over to an open bottle of pain pills on the table beside him and gulped down a few without water. A few minutes later, after the pills had kicked in, Gin got up. He put on his shoe's and socks first. He then buttoned up his shirt after strapping on the bullet proof he always wore. If not for that vest the bullets would have done more then crack his ribs. Finally he put on his trench coat and put the bottle of pills in his pocket.

Gin exited the room and went in search of the one thing he needed most at that moment…a bathroom. He found one down the hall and when he came out he was much less tense. He listened carefully to the house around him. Gin heard Riley and Huey down stairs and followed their voices to the living room. He regretted entering almost instantly as both boys were yelling so loud it made his ears ring.

Riley stood on the coffee table. He was standing on what looked like a large numbered list. He was yelling down at Huey, "IT'S A GOOD PLAN HUEY."

Huey stood a bit back on the ground glaring up a Riley. He yelled back, "IT WONT WORK RILEY. I ALREADY MADE A PLAN AND THAT'S THE ONE WE ARE GONNA USE."

"YOUR PLAN IS SHIT."

"NO ITS NOT, YOURS IT."

"WOULD BOTH YA'LL NIGGAS SHUT THE HELL UP." Gin yelled. Both boys froze and looked at him in surprise, "That's better, now, what ya'll fighting bout?"

"Huey says my plan won't work for shit." Riley said

"It wont, it has no logic." Replied Huey, "Your plan would require 200 people and a total of 2 million dollars to work."

"Well your plan takes to damn long nigga. We only gots two days." Riley stated with arrogance

"Both ya'll chill and listen up." Said Gin as he sat down on the couch, "Now, do ya'll both have your plans wrote down?" both boys nodded, "Show 'em to me and I'll take the best parts of both and make a bitchen plan. How those sound?"

"Sounds good to me nigga." Said Riley handing Gin a hand written list with messy writing. The title of the plan was titled SaVe Ed's AsS which made Gin smile.

"Fine, but it better be good or I'm out." Said Huey. He handed Gin a 3 page plan that had been typed and printed. It was titled Wunsler Abduction Counter-attack, aka WAC.

About and hour later Gin came into the kitchen holding a new plan. He tossed it into the table and on the first page, in bold print, was **Mission: Save Ed's Ass.** Riley cheered, "I knew you was gonna choose my plan."

"I used parts of both ya'lls plans. For instance, your plan name was the most bitchen. Now, let's get started. First stop, Ed's house."

Thank you for waiting for the update. There is more of this chapter but I am beat and tired as it is around 1 in the morning. Hope you all understand as I will update latter today.


	4. Part 2

Part 2

Huey, Riley, and Gin stood in front of the entrance gate of Wunsler Manor. On the keypad beside the door was a type of computer device. Huey was examining it as Gin and Riley took four duffle bags inside and started their job.

HUEY

Huey examined the device attatched to the keypad, "The abductors knew any disturbance of the gate without the code would set off the alarm. Also, based on the level of sophistication of the device, they must either be well funded or work for a very powerfull person." Huey said into a hand held tape recorder before moving up the driveway.

There he examined some tred marks left when the car had pulled out. Taking out a small plastic bag and tweezers from his backpack and leaned down. In the tred marks were small pieces of what could be wood. He picked a few samples and moved to the door.

As Gin said the door had been kicked in. This was proved by a boot print on the door. Huey examined the print and collected a dry, flacky substance that had transferred from the abductors shoes. Had collected several bullet shells with a similar substance on them.

GIN AND RILEY

As the pair walked threw the front door Riley looked around. The living room to the left was trashed. Its walls were full of bullet holes. Riley stoped as Gin went on. He took a hesitant step into the room and looked closer. The couch was also full of bullet holes. A side table was over turned and on one corner of it was what looked like dried blood. In fact, most of the area around the table dad different amounts of dried blood in scattered puddles. A trail of driped, dried blood made a trail ro the front door. Riley's eyes widened as he thought of thae gash on Gin's head. Riley jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Gin.

"Sorry Riley, didn't mean to scar your ass so bad. Why you stop, something wrong?" Gin looked up and saw the bullet holes and dried puddles of blood. He looked down as Riley hugged his middle tightly, tears falling from his eyes, "Riley, whats wrong li'll man?"

"Don't tell no one dis, but I'm scared man. I been threw a lot of things that were dangerouse. But this is different man. You could have died man. An I aint never seen so much blood." Riley clung tightly to Gin. It was as if he feared that the moment he let go that Gin would disappear.

Gin knealed down and put a hand on Riley's shoulder, "Riley, listen to me man. I understand how you feeling, really. But if you stay scared to long, then when you finally fet over it you'll be to late. So, for Ed's sake, you think you can do this?" Gin asked

Riley sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Yeah, no problem." Riley looked up at Gin and smiled, "Lets go get those niggas."

"Right, follow me." Said Gin. He and Riley went upstairs to Ed's room, "Ok, you get all the boxes of ammo from those drawers into one of these bags. In the other bag put all the night gear and body armor you can find. I'll get all the guns from Ed's closet and pack them up."

"Gotcha." Riley said as he began his task

FRONT YARD

"You find much?" Gin asked Huey as he and Riley came out of the house with bulging bags

"Enough I hope. I see ya'll got the guns." Huey said

"Yep, now on to step 2 my niggas." Said Gin as they headed back the the Freeman home


	5. Gottcha Nigga

GOTCHA NIGGA

HUEY

Huey sat in front of his computer. It was hooked up to his microscope so he could examine whatever was on the slide from his computer. He also had the trace amounts of wood in a beaker of boiling water over a burner across the room.

He pulled the microscope program up and examined the paint he had found on the door to the national paint color database. (I was surprised to find that that is a real database. Who knew?)

GIN AND RILEY

In the living room downstairs the floor was covered in guns, bullets, silencers, night scopes, Kevlar vests, Kevlar shin guards, and Kevlar arm shields. The list of guns was as follows…

3 MP5A2 sub Machine Guns – 1 each

3 MP5P4 sub Machine Guns – 1 each

2 M85P Rifles – go across Gin's back in an X shape

3 HFC M11 sub Machine Guns – 1 each

3 UZI sub Machine Guns – 1 each

3 MAS P5-A5 Machine Guns – 1 each

3 Taurus 609 – each as a back up strapped to the lower leg

6 Walther P5 – 2 each in the belt

Riley whistled as he finished dividing up the ammo into equal piles, "Damn Gin, how we gonna carry all this shit?"

"With these." Said Gin as he pulled 3 trench coats from one of the bags. He held up 2 that were Riley's size, "We had these made for you so you could carry like me an Ed do." Gin opened the coat to show it was full of holster pockets and ammo holding loops.

"Damn man. I always wondered how you an Ed carried so many guns. And I can really have one, for reals?" Riley asked, looking like he was about to explode from joy

"For reals li'll man. Now, help me load these coats." Said Gin. Then he held out a strap with a holster on it, "But first, lift up your pant leg real quick." Gin got down on his knees and grabbed a Taurus 609 and put it in the holster. Riley lifted his pant leg and Gin strapped it to his lower leg, "It's for backup."

"Thanks man, you the best." Riley yelled. He leaped up and hugged Gin as hard Gin fell onto his ass, Riley hanging onto his shoulders.

To anyone who didn't know the situation it would have looked like a son hugging his dad on Christmas. You know, if not for the floor covered in guns and battle gear.

Suddenly a triumphant yell rang threw the air, "I GOT IT!" Shortly after, just as both Riley and Gin stood back up, Huey ran into the room holding a piece of paper, "I figured it out! I figured it out!"

"Well don't just stand there nigga, spill." Said Gin

"Ok, get this. I recovered some flecks of paint from parts of the crime scene. I checked the color out and it only matched one brand color. A custom mix paint company called Ever Bright. Last year they were run out of business by Wunsler Inc. The high-tech device that hacked the security keypad was a device from a technology store called I C U. They were also out done by Wunsler Inc. earlier in the year. And after analyzing the wood I found in the tire treads I came to a conclusion. The wood had soaked in severe amounts of salt water and mildew. The only place near by is the seaside import export warehouse dock. I checked it out and Ever Bright Paint Company used to own a warehouse to store paint in. That property is being rented by the owner of I C U technology surplus. With all of this evidence I can conclude two things. One, this is all a plot to get back at Wunsler. And two, they are holding Ed at the dock in warehouse #17." Huey finished by throwing all the paper into the air in triumph, "And I have the blueprints for the building printing right now."

Gin picked up Huey and twirled him around, "You're a li'll genieouse man."

"Way to go Huey. Now, let's go get these niggas." Riley said, wearing his new coat full of weapons, and ran for the door

Gin reached out and grabbed the back of Riley's collar, "Whoa nigga, you forgot your Kevlar."

"Oh, yeah, my bad man."


	6. Lets go get these Niggas

LET'S GO GET THESE NIGGAS

Gin sat behind a large box on the dock, night vision goggles to his eyes. He was looking at the front door of Warehouse #17. Gin spoke into his head set, "Looks like the guards are only at the back, front, and left side of the building. They can't guard the other side because it is wall to wall with warehouse #16. You'll have to climb #16 and see if you can get to #17 Nigga 2. Once you get up there look threw the sky light and report what you see."

"Roger that Nigga 1." Said Riley, positioned next to #16 with a grappling hook, "But I'll need a distraction to hide the sound."

"We got that covered. Nigga 3, you're in the green." Said Gin

"Roger that." Said Huey. He was hiding close by. He was not wearing his coat but had all his bullet proof gear on under his cloths, "Removing head piece, will be out of contact until the signal is given to retreat." Huey removed his headset and went out of hiding

Huey took a few deep breaths and made tears come to his eyes. He then cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled, "Rummy, here boy. Come out so we can go home Rummy." He then whistled loudly, "Here boy, please come out."

The guards, dressed in casual cloths but obviously carrying weapons, looked over. One stepped over and said, "Hey kid, what are you doing out here? And what's with all the yelling?"

Huey sniffed and shipped his eyes, the portrait of pity, "Please mister, can you help me find my dog?" suddenly a small clank could be heard, a noise that Huey knew was the grappling hook. The guards turned to the sound and Riley panicked. Suddenly Huey collapsed to his knees and let out a loud, shrill cry of sadness. His tears flowed fast down his face as he looked to the sky and began to throw a temper tantrum, "No, it's not fair. I worked so hard to get him. My poor little Rummy is all alone out there. He'll die, I know it." Then he began to do what I call scream crying. Scream crying is when every sob comes out as a yell or a scream.

The guards panicked as the others guards came around the corner asking, "What's going on over here?"

"It's this kid man. He came out of no where looking for his dog. Then he just broke down." Said another guard

"Well calm him down before he attracts the wrong people." Said another

"How?"

"Let me try." Said one. He slowly approached Huey and kneeled in front of him, "Hey kid, its ok. Just calm down and I'll help you find your dog."

"Bingo!" thought Huey. He sniffed several times and said, "Really mister, you'll help me find Rummy?"

"Sure, but only if you calm down."

"Ok." Said Huey. Then Gin gave the signal by playing a tape of a dog barking then shutting it off, "This way, hurry." Huey said, leading the guy off by his hand

Riley was on the roof of #17, muffling howls of laughter. He never knew Huey was such a good actor. But back to business. Riley silently stepped over to the sky light and looked down. He saw guards hanging around smoking and talking while sitting on boxes and paint cans. He noticed that 3 were holding weapons and seemed to be guarding a room sticking out of the wall up a small flight of stairs. It looked like a control room of some kind. Riley figured that must be where Ed was being kept, "Nigga 1 this is Nigga 2, I got at least 15 people in the outer lining walls. There are about 10 walking around and 3 guards protecting a control room box. What did you get from that guard?"

Down on the dock Gin stood over a bound and gagged guard. Huey stood over to the side putting his gear back on, "Your right about the room Nigga 2. I'm going to cause a distraction from the front. Nigga 3 will sneak in the back while you lower down and sneak over and silence the guards. Remember, shoot to kill. If you don't, they will. Guard Ed in that room until we come to get you."

"Got it Nigga 1. Will go on your signal."

"All right." Gin pulled out a gun while Huey ran around to the back. He clicked his gun and said in a dark voice, "Lets get these damn niggas." And ran out firing


	7. I SHOT A NIGGA

CHAPTER 6 I SHOT A NIGGA

INSIDE

Riley jumped onto a pile of boxes as the shots rang out. He climbed down to a good angle and took aim. As all the other guards had their heads turned Riley used his silenced gun to shoot the 3 control box guards in quick succession. Then, without pausing, he ran over to the bodies and opened the door. He ran in and slammed and locked the door behind him. When he turned around he gasped at what he saw.

OUTSIDE

Gin ran forward shooting with deadly accuracy, shooting to kill, "Where the fuck is Ed you fucking fuckers? If you hurt him I'll kill all ya'll asses dead twice over." He was soon being fired back at and began to run zig zags. He made it up to one guy and kicked him in the face, stood on his chest, and shot him in the head. No one could live. If they did they would get the police. Or worse, they would keep coming back and it might mot be kidnapping next time.

Suddenly Gin was shot in the shoulder and dropped his gun before diving behind another crate. He looked at his shoulder and hissed. The bullet was stuck in the bone. He had only one choice. Gin let out an unearthly yell of pain and agony as he put 2 fingers and his thumb into the wound. He grabbed the bullet tightly and yanked it out. He screamed and barely resisted the urge to vomit from the pain. He breathed hard, fast, and heavy as tears fell down his face. He reached into his coat and pulled out an UZI, "Eat this you bitch ass fuckers from hell." Yelled Gin as he stood up and fired from over the crate

HUEY

Huey snuck in the back and started his job. He began opening paint cans and pouring the paint on the crates. If he had learned one thing from his research of Ever Bright Paint it was all the law suites they had gotten about flammable paint. All he needed to do was cover this place in paint while Gin distracted the guards and Riley got Ed. The he would light the paint on fire with all the bodies inside and they would drive off in a speedboat to a beach and a car 2 miles south.

Huey turned around to see someone trying to sneak up on him and shoot him. Without thought Huey grabbed the UZI from his coat and opened fire, killing the man. Gin had said to kill them all. If they didn't then it might happen again. And it might not just be kidnapping the next time. But still, Huey felt sick to his stomach. He had killed a fellow human being. Huey realized he was about to go into battle shock and forced himself to calm down. He could not afford to go into shock now. Gin, Riley, and Ed were counting on him. He'd just have to deal with it later. Hands shaking slightly Huey continued his task.

RILEY

Riley nearly vomited at the sight before him. In the center of the room was a thick chain hanging from the ceiling. Ed was hanging from it by his wrists. His feet were dangling a few inches off the floor, his ankles tied together. The wall behind Ed was full of tools of torture.

(FOR THE SAKE OF MYSELF AND YA'LL I HAVE DESIDED TO SKIP THE DESCRIPTION OF THE TOOLS. I ALSO DON'T WANT TO DESCRIBE HOW BAD ED LOOKS SO LET'S JUST SAY HE IS SHIRTLESS, SHOELESS, COVERED IN DRIED BLOOD AND GERNERALY LOOKING FUCKED UP.)

Riley's eyes filled with tears but he wiped them away and approached Ed's hanging form. He found a spot on Ed's leg that wasn't hurt to bad and grabbed it, shaking Ed slightly, "Ed, man, wake up. Please be alive."

Ed groaned out, "Whose there?"

"It's me, Riley."

"Riley, what you doing here man? If those niggas catch you your dead." Ed said as he opened his eyes. Upon seeing Riley's outfit his eyes widened, "Where did you get that shit?"

"From Gin. Now, how I get you down?"

"Gin's alive? They told me they toasted his ass." Ed said

"They lied, now answer the question." Riley said, "We don't have much time."

"Over here, that big lever." Ed said

Riley ran over to the lever and tried to pull it down, "It won't move Ed."

"That's because it needs a key kid." Said an unfamiliar and cold voice

Riley jumped in shock and turned around. Standing in the doorway was a young man, about 30. He wore a crisp black suit with a white undershirt and golden tie. His hair was plastered flat to his head and slicked back. He wore shiny leather shoes on his feet with golden snaps. But Riley noticed none of this. What he did notice was the gun pointed right at his head.

The man moved his wrist, indicating the floor, "Take off that coat, I know what's in it. Take it off and put it on the floor or I'll shoot you."

Riley slowly removed the coat and dropped it to the ground where it made a loud thud. Riley then got down on his hands and knees, head bent down, "If you gonna shoot then shoot nigga."

"Now why would I shoot a little boy like you? You can't stop me. The only person who can stop me is outside this building being pinned down by gun fire. But I guess I need to tie up some loose ends don't I." the man chuckled evilly as he cocked his gun

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU MOTHER FUCKING NIGGA." Yelled a voice as a paint can crashed into the back of the mans head. As the man crumpled to the floor Huey stood over him, pure rage in his eyes, a can of paint in his hand. Huey's breath was heavy as he reached down and took the mans keys, "Why is it me who always gots to save your black ass Riley?" asked Huey as he handed Riley the keys

"Cause if you didn't we wouldn't be bros Huey." Said Riley as he and Huey pulled the lever. The Riley turned and shouted, "Huey, behind you."

Huey turned to see the man on the ground pointing his gun at him. Suddenly a shot rang threw the air and Huey froze. He looked down at his chest to see no bullet wound. He looked behind him to see Riley kneeling on one knee, pant leg pulled up to reveal an empty gun holster. In Riley's hand was a smoking gun. Huey turned back to the man to se the hole in is head, right between his lifeless eyes.

Riley stood and put his coat back on and said, "Who saved whose black ass now nigga?" Riley walked over to Ed, "Can you walk?"

"I don't think so li'll man." Ed said as Riley untied his hands

"Well then hold on to me. Huey, give me a hand."

Gin sat patiently on a cargo crate in front of the warehouse. His shoulder was bandaged and stitched with eh help of his trusty field kit. He smoked a cigarette lazily as he watched the front door open. He jumped up and ran over as he saw Ed being dragged out by the boys. He picked Ed up easily and put him on his back on a large crate, "Ed, your alive." Gin hugged is best friend tightly as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm so sorry man. I promised you in Iraq nothing would happened to you with me around. I promised and I couldn't live up to it. I'm so sorry Eddy."

Ed weakly hugged back, "Its ok Gin, you did keep your promise. You came and saved my ass." Gin smiled as he recalled the name of the plan, "But could you let go of me before you kill me?"

Gin released him quickly as he reached for his field kit, "Shit, your right. Riley, Huey, you take care of the clean up while I do this."

"Will do Nigga 1." The boys said as one

Ed looked at him questioningly, "Nigga 1?"

Gin smiled, "Riley wanted code names."

After Riley had put the last body in the warehouse he handed Ed a match, "Would you do the honors?"

"Be glad to." Ed said as he lit it and dropped it onto the trail of paint leading into the warehouse. They all cheered as they watched the fire from the speedboat as they drove away.

EPILOGUE

Ed had pulled several strings but after 2 days his house looked as if nothing had ever happened. He was covered in bandages and had a broken arm. He said he would tell his dad that he had crashed a car. Riley and Huey got to keep their coats and to this day help protect Ed as his personal bodyguards. Huey however does not get paid but does it in exchange for funding for his revolutionary group.

Gin arrived at Ed's house 2 days later with a bunch of flowers. He entered and headed straight for Ed's room. Ed was on the balcony so Gin snuck up behind him. His arms snaked around Ed's waist and pulled Ed's hips against his own roughly, "I always keep my promises Eddy baby."

THE END


End file.
